1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopedic devices and particularly to a wrist support brace for alleviating ulnar sided wrist pain in patients suffering from wrist injuries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ulnar sided wrist pain is a common problem in people with wrist injuries such as triangular fibrocartilage complex sprains/tears, ulnar impaction syndrome, wrist fractures, wrist sprains/strains and wrist tendonitis on the ulnar side. Prior art products do not provide support to both depression of the ulnar styloid and distal radial ulnar joint, while also lifting the area of the ulnar carpus. The prior art wrist braces address only lifting the carpus or supporting the distal radial ulnar joint. Nothing prior to the present invention is able to provide support in both directions at the same time, providing a counterforce to the ulnar side of the wrist.